Confessions of a Crystal Gem
by Sillycritter
Summary: How Peridot and Garnet put aside their differences and actually managed to become...friends. Takes place during "Log Date 7 15 2" (Episode 26 of the Second Season.) One-Shot. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Steven Universe".

 **Author's Note:** Got this idea while watching "Log Date 7 15 2" when Steven, after observing an interaction between Peridot and Garnet, notes aloud to himself, "They seem to be getting along well. I wonder when that happened?" Here's my take on it! Enjoy. :-)

* * *

 **Log Date 13543.**

At last-sleep has come! Finally managed to rest my brainwaves for awhile, though I wanted to stay up longer to find out what happened with Percy and Paulette at Camp Pining Hearts. I'm beginning to understand why these Earthlings enjoy such meaningless information; I'm actually able to get the visions of Yellow Diamond's rage out of my head-if only momentarily, which is a more than welcome relief.

Someone's been leaving a tray of food and water for me sometime during the night. I think it must be Steven, but he hasn't been by yet during the day. I...think he must have forgotten about me. It really doesn't matter though because my mind is a warzone right now and I know I'd just say...something...to make him...dislike me again...I don't know when that became so important...I don't really care if anyone 'likes' me...I used to care only about completing the mission, and knowing that I was serving the Diamonds the way I was supposed to. That's all past now though. I'm a traitor to my people...and...there is no going back.

* * *

Garnet was grabbing something from the shed when she heard an unusual noise from above. It was coming from the loft. In the background there was playing soft music. As she neared the stairs she could make out the sound of someone...coughing?...laughing?...No. This was the distinctive sound of someone...

...Crying.

-Wait-

 _Crying?_

Typically, Garnet didn't approve of spying on others, but she worried it was Steven, and if Steven was upset about something she wasn't just going to let him suffer alone. Her mother instincts kicking in, Garnet cautiously crept up the stairs (so as not to startle him) and peered around the corner.

A soft glow from the television set made her momentarily shield her vision. When her eyes were finally able to adjust, Garnet was surprised to see that it wasn't Steven-but Peridot. Perdiot was sitting on the couch, and the television was still on but the show had finished; there was now just soft white noise coming from the tv set.

What had she been watching that would bring Peridot to tears? (Did Peridot fall for cheesy television that hard? The only show she knew of that was kept in the loft was that mushy "Camp Pining Hearts".) Peridot was-up until when she'd gone against everything she believed in-somewhat of the stoic and impervious type; she wasn't the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve. Her latest action however seemed to have shaken Peridot's foundation right to its very core. Even now, though, Garnet wasn't sure yet what she thought of Peridot...the new Crystal Gem of the group, she had a lot of trust still to earn, and she'd come close a couple of times to losing their trust for good...but then, she'd faced off against her higher authority in order to keep them all safe...and Garnet, as well as the others, grately respected her for that.

It amused Garnet to think that Peridot might have gotten so attached to some fictional human characters. She was turning to leave, satisfied by the thought, when a sudden noise made her pause. It was a voice-Peridot's-and Garnet paused mid-step, straining to listen, her heart skipping a beat as she heard the following words: "Yellow Diamond...if you can hear me- _please_ forgive me...forgive...me...forgive...me... _Please_..." accompanied by a withering, heartbroken whimper, that seamlessly descended into uncontrollable sobs. "I just...want...to go... _home_..." came the words choked between sobs, "...just want to go... _home_..."

It took all of Garnet's reserve to run to Peridot's side. She knew better than that; it would only make things more awkward between them than they already were. Still, she had to do something (but what?). She sat on the stairs and tried to think. Gradually the crying stopped, and the only sound was the white noise from the television; Garnet crept back upstairs to find that Peridot had fallen asleep, curled up in a fetal position on the couch; she stirred slightly when Garnet came near, whimpering every so often, but at last became still and started to snore lightly.

As quietly as she could, Garnet located a blanket from the shelf nearby. As gently as she could, she placed the blanket over Peridot. She was about to head for the stairs when she was stopped mid-step. "...Why..." Peridot's sleepy voice broke the silence, "...why are you... _helping_ me?"

Garnet didn't turn around; when she did respond, she spoke to the shadows that clung to the far opposite wall, "...Because," she answered simply, "you're one of us, now."

"...I...I didn't...ask...to be..." Peridot's voice shook in the half-darkness.

"...Nobody 'asked' to be," Garnet replied thickly. Her own voice wavered but she managed to keep it steady enough to continue. "We just-are."

An awkwardly long silence followed, which was followed by a soft sniffle and a mumbled reply of, "I...uh..." A cough. "uh..." Another cough. Then the practically whispered reply that followed: "Garnet..."

"Yes."

A pause.

"...Thank you."

Garnet smiled softly; knowingly. "I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight," she said, exiting the loft quickly without turning back.

"...Goodnight," came the soft, but more composed reply from the shadows.

* * *

 **Log Date 13542**

Garnet's not as bad as I thought.


End file.
